


(un)pleasant surprise

by Anonymous



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday he'll be stronger than this. (Or so he likes to think.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)pleasant surprise

Ragna's not even going to bother wondering how Jin found him this time. 

(Well, he already knows anyway, he just doesn't want to face the fact that he probably _can't_ hide from Jin anymore.) 

Instead he just sighs and hesitates in the doorway - he could just back out... But he's tired, and he's on the run, and Jin clearly isn't here to fight, judging by the way he's seemingly asleep across the bed. Except, of course, that Ragna knows better than to believe that Jin's actually asleep. Yukianesa rests, sheathed, against the wall, though. Besides that, Jin would have just attacked him in the street if he really wanted to fight. 

Which means he's here for something else. Doesn't take a genius to figure out what that 'something' is. 

Meaning Ragna has a few options. One: ignore him and leave, which includes the possibility - a rather strong one - that Jin would just come after him, or, two: shove him aside and make it very clear that nothing's going to happen. There is a third option, of course - _give in_ \- but he's not considering that. (Or at least he won't admit he is). 

Figuring he may as well save them both some time and effort, he chooses the latter and walks over to the bed, setting his own sword against the wall, covering Yukianesa. "Move over."

Jin says nothing, of course, nor does he move. 

"I know you're not asleep. M'exhausted. I'll still kick your ass, though."

More silence. Ragna's brow twitches. "Even if you _were_ asleep, not like you wouldn't have woken up when I talked anyway. Shove over before I kick you out of the bed."

At that, Jin finally responds, though he still doesn't move or even open his eyes, merely hums, "It's a bad angle for a kick, nii-san."

Ragna glances down despite himself. Jin's not wrong; a kick from here would be pretty shitty. Fucking brat. Probably put himself so close to the middle, slightly on the far side, just for that reason. "I'll still do it. Shove over." 

Jin goes back to being silent. Ragna makes good on his threat.

\-- or, well, he tries, anyway, but Jin grabbing his leg makes him give an annoyed noise, and not out of surprise. No, more because he should have expected it. 

His slight distance from the side of the bed means he's pulled forward enough that just below his knee collides with the edge of the bed, making it bend and knocking him off-balance. Jin keeps tugging Ragna's leg over his body, undeterred, clearly aiming to make Ragna pin him. 

It's pretty fucking graceless, though, when Ragna shoots a hand down to prevent his head from smashing into Jin's, making them end up in a tangled heap of limbs. Jin's arms immediately slide around his shoulders and he snuggles against Ragna's throat, immediately pressing a quick kiss to the skin there. 

Ragna's not quite so easily placated. "Jesus fucking Christ, Jin, could have knocked us both out!"

Jin hums indifferently. "But you didn't."

Ragna bites Jin's ear sharply in retaliation as he shifts to get them out of this heap. Jin jolts and whines, though Ragna notes it's not entirely in pain. "Ah, nii-san, that was mean." Just as Ragna's about to tell him he deserved it, Jin whines petulantly, "Don't tease."

Ragna sighs. He should have expected that, he supposed. He keeps shifting them until he's laying next to Jin rather than on top of him, then slowly replies, "... You're really feeling that needy, huh? Well, too bad, I'm exhausted." 

Jin's still snuggled close, though, and apparently not about to move away. "I could do all the work, nii-san."

... Admittedly that's a tempting offer. Or it would be, if Ragna was thinking about it. But he's not, so he only sighs and counters, "Just sleep, Jin."

Jin opens his mouth again, clearly about to try and persuade him some more, so Ragna interjects, "I'm not kicking you out, now am I? Even though you're making trouble for Master Jubei. Again."

"I'm not making trouble. We're not fighting, so it's fine." 

"Disappearing without telling him where you're off to is 'making trouble'."

"It's not like he wouldn't assume I was coming to see you, nii-san." 

Ragna winces at that, because yeah, okay, fair enough. Still, though, that's not exactly ideal, either... "Which you shouldn't be doing anyway." 

Jin's demeanour goes cold at that, though his voice remains somewhat mild. "Nii-san worries too much about the opinions of people that don't matter." 

Oh, he hadn't meant to steer the conversation this way... But, morally, he knows he should. "Not really. We're _brothers_ , Jin, we shouldn't be--"

He's not even that surprised when Jin rolls him over, quick to sit up on his hips and smile down at him. It's not a happy smile, though, no - Jin's in a rather _unfortunate_ mood, now. "Who cares about something as insignificant as that, nii-san?" That smile lingers, but Jin's gaze seems sharp - predatory, even - and Ragna can't help the shudder that works it's way down his spine. "Whether or not we're brothers doesn't matter. You're _mine_ anyway, so who cares if we're related? If anything, it's only more proof that you're mine and I'm yours."

If there's anything Ragna still cannot stand about their relationship, it's the fact that Jin still sometimes gets like that. And, worse, the fact that he can't even really argue against it. Still, he glares at Jin, but his little brother only smiles. "Oh, I know you don't like talking about it, nii-san. You just want to sleep, right? Then let's sleep. I'll behave. Promise." 

Jin does stop straddling his hips, settling down onto his side, pressed close against Ragna's. Ragna's not exactly keen to snuggle up anymore - well, not that he'd ever been _keen_ on it, of course - but... Well, he'd already said Jin could stay. The bed's not that big, though, so he can't even shove Jin away, really... Ah, whatever. He's still agitated, yeah... But he won't go back on his word. 

He's also not going to cuddle, though. He lets Jin curl up against his side without complaint, but he doesn't move to hold him closer or anything, even lays flat on his back so Jin knows he's not _going_ to be held in return, either. 

Predictably, this elicits a quiet whine of annoyance from Jin after a few moments, but Ragna merely growls at him, "You promised you'd behave." Not that Ragna put much stock in Jin's promises...

Jin exhales a brief, sharp puff of air against his throat, obviously displeased, but he does, in fact, settle down and fall quiet. 

Jin's laying on Ragna's left arm, and though Ragna had just told him off, he shifts that arm to reach up behind Jin and tug him just a little closer by the hip. A reward of sorts, one could say, for not arguing. He feels Jin smile against his neck and kiss the skin there very briefly, and Ragna lets him get away with it. 

He's still not really used to this - or, actually, he's incredibly used to this. Jin used to climb into his bed all the time when they were kids... But this is about as far from those innocent days as it could be. Jin used to be seeking closeness because he was afraid of one thing or another and he'd trusted Ragna with the world, but now... Now it was because he wanted more than this, wanted to press close without clothing or anything else between them, wanted to have sex with his own older brother. 

Again. 

That's probably the worst part, the fact that Ragna's given in before, and can't guarantee he won't again. 

Even so, sleeping with Jin like this, actually sleeping, is simultaneously the most normal and abnormal feeling. It's familiar, but it's also so different... Yet in a lot of ways it's the same. Jin's snuggled up against him just like before, though sometimes when they were younger Ragna would actually face him, if he was crying or something. Obviously that wasn't something Jin would do in front of him anymore, either, and even if he did Ragna would probably only be suspicious. Well, depending on the circumstances, anyway. 

Regardless, the point is that he's not really sure how he feels about this. But... It's kind of... Nice, almost. Now that Jin's not acting all possessive anymore, that is, anyway. Nice enough, in fact, that Ragna does actually manage to fall asleep. 

For a little while, anyway. 

He startles himself awake a few short hours later, panting and flushed, and immediately looks over at Jin. To his surprise and mild annoyance, Jin is... Just sleeping innocently, still curled up against Ragna's side. He's not doing anything at all, just breathing evenly, body relaxed and eyes shut lightly, expression calm. 

What's annoying about that fact is that it means that Ragna can't blame him for having _that_ sort of dream. Well, he could always just blame it on Jin's proximity regardless, but that just makes Ragna feel like he's some over-excited teenager who can't control himself. And he's not like that; especially not for Jin.

Well, either way, there's no chance in hell he's going to wake Jin up, because there are some things he'll do, but willingly waking his little brother up for... Something like _that_ isn't one of them. So he'll just have to be as careful as physically possible - Jin's not exactly a heavy sleeper. There's probably no real chance that Ragna can get out of bed without waking him, but that doesn't mean he won't try. 

No, maybe it'd just be better to get up like he's not hiding something? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. That way even if Jin wakes up, Ragna can just say he's using the bathroom. Technically that's not even a lie.

With that plan in mind, he carefully moves away from Jin, then pushes himself up a bit to slide off the side of the bed. 

Or, well, that _was_ the plan, anyway. A sudden hand groping between his legs makes him jolt and nearly fall off the bed instead. "Wha- Jin!" His voice is embarrassingly throaty, but Jin's predatory gaze suggests that he wasn't as asleep as Ragna thought. Either that or he just wakes up really damn fast. "Let go!"

"Nii-san." Jin does let go, but he slides up the bed and kisses at Ragna's jaw. Ragna finds himself unable to do more than tilt his head to the side, but that only exposes his neck to Jin's mouth, teeth and tongue working in tandem to bite at the sensitive skin there. Even if he leaves a mark, Ragna heals quickly enough that he's not too worried about it. "If you don't want to fuck me, can we at least get each other off?"

Everything in Ragna knows he should decline, should shut Jin down and just... Go relieve himself, but he can't seem to bring himself to do that. Maybe it's only because he doesn't want to fight, but he wouldn't know if that was the case or not even if Jin asked. That's too much to think about. He remains silent, but it seems like Jin takes that as an agreement because he moves over to climb into Ragna's lap and kiss at his lips languidly. At first Ragna doesn't return the affection... But after a brief moment, his mouth opens and his hands catch onto Jin's hips.

He's weaker to this than he should be - than anyone should ever be.

Jin shoves at his shoulders, pushing him back down to the bed, and Ragna doesn't resist. It's horrible, he's awful, he's the worst older brother in the world, but seeing Jin's expression turn all lustful and pleased is damn hard to ignore, let alone feel bad about. At least in the moment. He knows he'll feel guilty later, will swear not to let himself succumb to this again in the future, but for now he can't bring himself to push Jin away, or even say anything to object.

He doesn't want to let this get too involved, though. So he keeps his hands firmly on Jin's hips, refusing to let go; Jin looks a little annoyed after a few seconds, but then he seems to realize what Ragna has in mind, because he at least tilts his head in acceptance. "Nii-san is fussy."

"You gonna do-- _ah_." Ragna's half-snarled response is cut off by an involuntary gasp as Jin ruts down against him, dragging their bodies together. It's a lot easier to just not talk, but of course Jin won't let Ragna go that easily.

His head is tipped back as he keeps his hips moving, just a little, just enough to work up some friction between them. "Mm, nii-san feels good... Would feel better without all this fabric in the way, but I suppose it's not that bad..." 

Ragna just huffs at him and drags Jin's hips down harder, making it feel better and having the bonus effect of making Jin jolt in pleasure, temporarily cutting off his words and replacing them with a loud moan. Ragna shushes him instinctively; this is just an inn, don't get careless. Someone might hear them, and that would be awkward as hell. Though, well, at least the general populace doesn't know they're brothers on top of mortal enemies... Whatever. The point is that Jin has to be quiet.

Jin pouts at being told to shut up, but he just sighs and rocks his hips down against Ragna's again all the harder. If Jin could purr, Ragna is confident that he would be right now; he looks pleased, but Ragna's not at all surprised by that. He's getting what he wanted, more or less, after all.

Ragna can't really find it in himself to think about how wrong this is right now, either, so Jin is in luck - at most, Ragna's thinking that he should try to make this as quick as possible to try and keep Jin from moaning 'nii-san' too loudly... That's the last thing they need. 

So he grips Jin's hips harder and ruts up against him in return all the more, making Jin writhe. A few moments more and Ragna's actually pushing him all the way over, pinning Jin to the bed and kissing at his neck as he rocks down against Jin's hips, just wanting to feel Jin lose it beneath him. 

As much as he hates to admit it, Jin really does look damn good like this, lips parted and gasping quietly, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over with pleasure... Even his arms wrapping around Ragna's neck to keep him close are somehow sweet. Those whimpers are of nothing but "nii-san", but Ragna can't help thinking that he's practically irresistible right now, even though there's absolutely no time when Jin _should_ be desirable to him.

The fact that he's closer to the sweet little brother of Ragna's memories makes it all the worse, while simultaneously sealing Ragna's fate. He just can't ignore this; anything that will bring Jin back to him, he's drawn to. They fight, yes -- more than any siblings in the history of the world, probably -- and it is literally Jin's job to kill him, but Ragna can't help himself. 

Especially when Jin comes, because then he looks the very picture of innocence and love, and the sight makes Ragna come, too. It's not only about physical pleasure, and even despite his morality knowing that this is so, _so_ wrong, on every level, he still can't bring himself to give this up completely, not yet. Jin clinging to him and whispering words of love and devotion is too much to resist, and Ragna makes no effort to pull away from Jin even as he wants to clean them both up.

Even if it means condemning them both even further, Ragna can't make himself give Jin up. Perhaps in the end it will be that very weakness that allows the Beast to take over.

Ragna doesn't want to find out.


End file.
